


El circo está en la ciudad

by Kikinu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Um…</p><p> </p><p>—¿Pero qué demonios…?</p><p>—Muy bien, eso es todo, renuncio. Yo no firmé para esto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El circo está en la ciudad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixGFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/gifts).



—Um…

—¿Pero qué demonios…?

—Muy bien, eso es todo, renuncio. Yo no firmé para esto.

Nueva York estás siendo atacada _otra vez_ y tal parece que los únicos de turno para defenderla en esta oportunidad son los Young Avengers. Lo cual no es ningún problema, no los malentiendan, lo que más quieren es proteger la ciudad y el mundo en general, pero… no, en serio, ¿qué carajo?

Un payaso gigante trepa el Empire State, recreando de una forma demasiado atípica King Kong y ninguno de los Young Avengers sabe cómo mierda terminaron en esto. Casi que preferirían tener que lidiar con Khang que con esta ridiculez.

—Odio los payasos —masculla Speed, mientras el monstruo-payaso lo toma con fuerza en una de sus manotas.

—A mi solían gustarme de niña, pero creo que voy a cambiar de opinión —comenta Hawkee, trepada a la espalda de Hulkling, mientras este sobrevuela sobre el monstruo.

—¿A quién rayos le gustan los payasos? —es el comentario de Patriot, sobrevolando el payaso del lado contrario, ayudado por Wiccan.

Ni siquiera es que el monstruo sea un adversario difícil, pero… es un _payaso_ , ¿cómo se supone que se tomen en serio esto?

Pero bueno, eso son ellos. Los Avengers se encargan de derrotar a Doctor Doom, Khang, HYDRA, mientras que los _Young_ Avengers se encargan de echar al circo de la ciudad.

—Moción para que cuando terminemos vayamos a un McDonald’s y destrocemos todos los muñecos de Ronald McDonald que tengan —propone no sin cierto esfuerzo Speed, ya que el payaso lo está apretando con demasiada fuerza.

—Normalmente sería el primero en vetar la moción, pero esta vez tengo que estar contigo —admite Wiccan, tirándole rayos al monstruo.

—Jodidos payasos.


End file.
